


One Step Closer

by masongirl



Series: The best laid plans [5]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: A mundane morning when Webster catches up on the news and George mentions a relationship milestone.
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Series: The best laid plans [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682071
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr request. :)

This time, it's the sound of Webster's blender that pulls Joe out of the sweet grip of his dream. That irritating, shrill noise, a blade chopping vegetables into a mush. The picture is clear in his mind's eye - Webster in a neat sweater with a book in one hand, making gross green liquid at ass o'clock in the morning. How great it is to have him back here after winter break... Joe groans and keeps his eyes stubbornly shut to fight the burning sensation under his eyelids. He and George stayed up way too late last night, lost in each other, and he feels it in every single muscle he has. His limbs are sore and heavy as lead now, but he'd be a fool to regret it. He chooses to be mad at Webster instead.

George stretches and sighs beside him, naked and pleasantly hot under the blanket. His right hand shifts on Joe's torso, and his fingers curl, then circle the jut of Joe's rib cage. Hell knows why, but it spreads goosebumps over Joe's entire left side. Joe makes a sound of protest, but all it earns him is a low chuckle. When he reaches up to flatten George's hand before it drives him crazy, George rolls further into him and presses sticky-sweet kisses to Joe's neck, up from his pulse point to his jaw and back down. His quiet laugh tickles Joe's collarbone and trails off into the wet sound of his kisses. It's enough to draw a shudder. 

"Good morning." George whispers. His lips are warm and soft when they press to Joe's skin, and his stubble prickles. 

If he wasn't so utterly exhausted, Joe would turn him on his stomach and repeat last night until he can't even think of sex anymore, but his arms protest at the mere idea. Instead, he snuggles George tighter and drifts in a bubble of love and silence, shielded from the chilly winter draft by the sheets. While he dozes, George's kisses paint idle patterns on his neck and lull him deeper into sleep. There's no reason to get up just yet. No reason to move.

"Can I give you a hickey?" George mumbles against his throat. 

Joe grins, but doesn't open his eyes. "Yes." He breathes.

It feels beyond amazing. The suction stings, and the light pressure of teeth makes him flush. George drops his hand all the way down to Joe's hip, then slides it back up across his bare stomach and chest until it reaches Joe's shoulder. When he pulls his mouth away, Joe can feel the wet spot it leaves behind right in the juncture of his neck.

"I'm hungry." George sighs into his ear contentedly.

At long last, Joe opens his eyes and twists to pin George to the mattress. Their noses touch. "Hungry?"

"Uh-huh." George starts to say, but it goes muffled in Joe's lips as they kiss, shifting restlessly in each other's embrace. Getting off doesn't sound like a bad idea anymore. Joe has to bury his face in his pillow in disappointment when George slips out of bed nevertheless. "Be right back."

"Wait!" Joe grabs his wrist. "Come back. Webster's still in the kitchen."

George smirks. He shakes Joe's grip off, puts on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, then makes for the door. "Don't worry, I won't let him steal me away."

Joe rolls his eyes, but lets him go. It's his loss if he wants to spend half an hour with Web's verbose small talk. Sure enough, he has to listen to their indistinct chatter for  _ ages _ before the door opens again and George plops down by his hip with a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"I think I've just outed you to your flatmate." He says while munching on his breakfast. 

Joe huffs a laugh. He sits up and leans around George's shoulder, pressing his palm to George's back. "Good old Webster, always behind on the news."

George offers him a spoonful, and he takes it gratefully. They keep sharing like that until just a few pieces float in the milk at the bottom of the bowl. It's funny, Joe thinks, how disgusting he used to find stuff like this as a teenager and how simple and normal it seems now. Did college life change his standards or was it something else?

"I've been thinking." George swallows the last bite and places the bowl on Joe's bedside table. "If you're up for it, you could come home with me next weekend. Meet my parents."

All the remaining drowsiness vanishes from Joe's eyes. "Really?"

George seems completely serious behind his smile, but he wraps it in playfulness, as always. He brushes the bite mark on Joe's neck with his thumb. "I guess you can't be my dirty little secret forever."

Joe raises his eyebrows. "Little?"

George just shoots him a coy look and pushes him down on his back.

_ ~End~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
